


Fridays

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anxiety, Arguing, Clothing swap, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Couple, Morning, OTPtober, almost anxiety attack, coach cuddling, no beta we die like men, they fight but it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Fridays were theirs, at least that's what Akaashi thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 54





	1. Fridays (Marriage)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sextas-feiras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864386) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 6: marriage

“Koutarou, I've told you a thousand times it's not for you to do that!” exclaimed the youngest, squeezing tightly the overcoat the other was wearing. “How many times do you want me to repeat it?”

It was the first time that the silver-haired man saw him in a rage like this. He was stuck against the wall and had his clothes held. Akaashi's face was overflowing with all the stress of work, of what had just happened, and especially of the fact that his husband was drunk.

“What is it, Keiji, I can't go out drinking with my team friends anymore? What's that?”

He was also without patience, he couldn't stand the pressure of having to be a good husband all the time, twenty-four hours a day. He was Bokuto Koutarou, the star of Black Jackals, outside hitter and ace, just like he was also married to Akaashi Keiji, but he wouldn't stop his social life to do his wishes.

“Fridays are  _ our _ days! How could you forget this and leave without telling me?” Akaashi accused, still pressing the fabric on his hands. He had started shaking and he didn't know why he was shaking.

“That was the first time, don't say such things!”

“First time? Koutarou,” Keiji took a deep breath before continuing and closed his eyes. “You've been doing this for a month now.”

Bokuto was quiet, his anger had passed when he saw his trembling husband. He had no arguments and he knew it was true, yet he didn't imagine it would happen. He thought that because they had been married for years and knew about their friendships, hobbies and other things, that it wouldn't be a problem, because for him every day was their day.

“You're leaving me, aren't you?” Akaashi babbled.

Akaashi was about to have an anxiety attack, the silver-haired man realized. The grip was no longer so strong, his breathing slowed down, he had started shaking more than before and to make it worse he looked dizzy. Before he lost any strength he had, Koutarou passed his arm around his waist, keeping it steady.

“Keiji, Kei, Ji,” Bokuto called, passing the other hand behind his back in an attempt to calm him down. "It's ok, Ji, it's ok. I'm here."

The black-haired man leaned on him, sitting when they both slipped to the floor. He was nervous, he hated it when he felt those feelings, it always gave him the impression that the world would end. Akaashi was still hyperventilating when his husband started to care for his back and his hair in a slow and calm movement. His heart was still erratic when he realized it was getting calmer, Bokuto leaned his foreheads and said it was all right, nothing would happen and started to reaffirm that he was there, would never leave him, because he was his world and would continue being until the end of his life.

Little by little Keiji was calming down, it was tiring. He felt weak but was well enough to walk a little, he didn't tremble and his heart beat at normal rhythm, breathing calmly. He finally opened his eyes and stared at the yellow orbs.

“Thank you,” Akaashi thanked, kissed his husband and smiled.

“Now let's get up from here, order a pizza and get attached to the couch, how about it? A nice schedule for the dawn, don't you think?”

Akaashi laughed and agreed with the suggestion. He got up with help from his husband who took him to the sofa and went out to get his cell phone, calling the pizza place when he had his hands on. As soon as he asked, Bokuto turned to the boy who was changing the TV channel.

Without hesitation, Bokuto sat down next to his husband and passed his arm over his shoulders, placing it closer to him. Koutarou felt him leaning on his head and smiled, playing with the black hair with his fingers.

It was impossible not to love the moments they were like that, enjoying the pleasant silence next to the cuddles they were doing.

That's why they loved Fridays, the day they took themselves away and nothing else in the world existed but them.


	2. Saturdays (Clothing swap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 14: Clothing swap

If Fridays were days they spent the night together, Saturdays were the days they rolled up to do something, "the day of laziness" as they called it.

Since Akaashi had had an anxiety attack the night before, Bokuto did everything to please him: he prepared breakfast, took it to bed, suggested that they cook together at lunchtime and watched all the husband's favorite series. Bokuto just wanted to fix his mistake and was willing to do it.

“Kou, can I have your shirt?” Akaashi asked before they left the room to watch TV.

“You can take whatever you want,” Bokuto answered, bowing an eyebrow. Well, he wouldn't complain and would do all his beloved's wishes.

Koutarou heard him mumbling something but didn't care. He took the tray with the coffee, left the room and went straight to the kitchen, he would start washing just before it left for Keiji. When he was heading to the room where they would stay, he came across his favorite shirt on Akaashi's body, it was wider on him because Bokuto had the most athletic body since he became a professional player.

Even if he had seen this scene millions of times, it is still one of his favorites, especially when Bokuto saw that his blouse covered a part of his thighs yet he was sure that underneath those clothes, the youngest was wearing boxer shorts.

“Ke-ii-jii,” Koutarou hummed his name. Without wasting time, he approached and put his hands on his waist. “Did I mention that you are beautiful, perfect, wonderful and that this outfit highlights your eyes?”

It wasn't a lie, that greenish tone matched the blue eyes for which he was completely in love. Akaashi smiled embarrassed and passed his arms around his neck.

“Hm... let me see if you ever told me something like that.” He pretended to think, made a beak on his lips and soon heard Bokuto crying, which made him laugh. “Of course, and I love you too.”

They put their lips together, exchanging a sweet kiss, enjoying the moment for two while the brunette touched the strands of others and the silver-haired man made circular movements with his fingers as if trying to relax him.

They separated when the air was missing, smiling at each other. Keiji guided him to the couch where they would be cozy to each other but Koutarou asked him for a moment. The youngest didn't mind, he sat down and wondered what they would do at that moment, Keiji was wanting to watch a movie or another episode of one of his series until it was time for them to prepare lunch. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a whistle and, looking where the noise came from, he was surprised when Akaashi saw his husband in his clothes. It's okay that the numbering of the pants was usually the same or almost the same, but the t-shirts usually looked very...  _ glued _ , in his opinion.

“If you took one of mine, nothing fairer than taking yours,” Bokuto commented and stopped next to his husband. He had a malicious smile on his face and Akaashi soon understood why he did it. “What, I can no longer put on my husband's clothes?”

Bokuto would be a dead man, dead of love, and Akaashi would make a point of being the cause of his death.

“Oh, it is?” Keiji spoke, using a sensual voice that he hadn't used for a while. He saw the silver-haired man shivering and smiled, turning his body basically over his. “Can I try this dessert before lunch? It sounds delicious to me.”

If there was one thing Koutarou loved, it was when Keiji was like this, provocative.

“Of course, I'll love to be your sweet.”

They didn't resist and started right there the joke that would last a long time, losing the lunchtime, but they didn't care because they could eat later, however that moment was unique and they would love each other for as long as they could.


End file.
